


Five Years Later

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, joke, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: December 14th 2010, was a joke story basically.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Petunia visits Giggles after she's spent years becoming rich and distant. Giggles greets her and derails into topics that Petunia entirely misreads. Not much else to say.

Giggles: SLEEPOVER! Let's do each others nails and stuff!

Petunia: EEP! *falls over in surprise* ^^;

Giggles: *Picks up a book* This tells us 69 ways toooo-

Petunia: Wha--?! *coughs* N-Never mind.. ^^;

Giggles: It's called 69 ways to have a good time!

Petunia: *facepalms epically*

Giggles: We should read it together!

Petunia: *nervous grin* S-Sure??

Giggles: Awesome, first we have to get naked though.

Petunia: *pauses and gets a really nervous look before whimpering*

Giggles: We have to massage each other thoroughly.

Petunia: *can't help but to blush out of embarrassment* W-What are you supposed to be reading?!

Giggles: What do you mean?

Petunia: Giiiigggles! >///>;;

Giggles: Why are you moaning my name? You THAT excited?

Petunia: That was a whine! *covers her face* Ugggh!!

Giggles: Another moan, dearie, what's wrong?

Petunia: Shut up! >.<;;

Giggles: Now now, be proper.

Petunia: *buries her face into a pillow*

Giggles: You sound like your pubes are all in a knot.

Petunia: *glares at her*

Giggles: It's okay, I'll go get you some decent shampoo.

Petunia: *sighs* Okay then..

Giggles: While we're at this I must repair that unsightly mess on your head.

Petunia: *eyes widen before she covers her bangs with her hands and hisses angrily*

Giggles: I was talking about your hair, not that

Petunia: *calms down but is still irritated* Thanks..

Giggles: *Eyes her*

Petunia: *sighs* I know, I know. I'll get into the tub. *rolls her eyes* *goes into the bathroom*

Giggles: Not alone you won't!

Petunia: Wait, what?! But you're the one trying to fix my hair!

Giggles: All over your body too!

Petunia: *sweatdrops* A-ALL over?? C-Can't you skip my private areas??

Giggles: What private areas?

Petunia: *nervously points to her chest and crotch*

Giggles: Those aren't private at all!

Petunia: What are you t-talking about?!

Giggles: Darling I've seen those areas and they aren't that private. We were kids and grew up together, remember?

Petunia: *gets nervous/embarrassed* MINE?!

Giggles: *Nods*

Petunia: *ears lower and she nervously bites her nails while blushing brightly*

Giggles: . . . I see your "private" parts all the time Petunia.

Petunia: *whimpers* HOW?! Has someone been showing you things that I didn't even know about?!

Giggles: I have my ways. *Devious smile is devious*

Petunia: *gets huge eyes and she whimpers*

Giggles: You really need to trim that hair around your chest, darling.

Petunia: *jaw drops*

Giggles: It's so unsightly.

Petunia: It's just fur!! *growls angrily*

Giggles: Yeah, allll over, you really need to take more care of yourself.

Petunia: You have fur too! *pulls out a small pinch of it from Giggles's tail* See?!

Giggles: I am perfectly fabulous.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Slight timeskip, Petunia gets sassy and tries to shit talk Giggles and tell her she's a whole different person and she's not a rich person and bring her down to earth, but Giggles becomes irate and Petunia has an OCD fit so attempts to attack her, and Giggles' ain't having that.

Gigggles: *Rolls, glaring angrily and pinning Petunia beneath her, holding her wrists down while glaring* By screwing with the rich people when you should have stuck to your low-class kin! *Slams Petunia down, gripping her wrists tighter* Now then, time for the consequences.

Petunia: *gets a bit pale in the face and she struggles more*

Gigggles: *Leans forward, grinning widely* Now then, I'm going to punish you thoroughly.

Petunia: *presses the back of her head against the ground, trying to be as far from her as possible, which unfortunately wasn't much; she feels her heart pounding fearfully in her chest*

Gigggles: *Presses her hand against her threateningly*

Petunia: *yelps muffledly and squirms, her fists clenches nervously*

Gigggles: *Grabs Petunia's jaw and forces her to look into her eyes and maintain eye contact* Own up to what you did wrong, 'Pet'.

Petunia: *whimpers loudly as her face turns beet red and she sweats nervously, trying to lift up her arms*

Gigggles: *Pulls back slightly* The price you'll pay is a few days in my servitude.

Petunia: *squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers softer*

Gigggles: You pushed me too far, Petunia. *Grins widely* For a few days you're going to be a servant of mine to make up for all this stress you've caused me.

Petunia: *gulps fearfully* Y-You're c-crazy..; you n-need a straight-jacket..!

Gigggles: *Just grins* I'm not crazy, I know exactly what I want from you. You're the one who was crazy for attacking me. You're lucky I didn't get you thrown in prison for threatening and harming me.

Petunia: *shudders a bit and cringes*

Gigggles: I expect you at my place, at six in the morning. *Gets up* And I'll show you your wardrobe then.

Petunia: *cowers a bit* O-O-Okay.. *rubs her wrists nervously*

Petunia: *nervously arrives at Gigggles's house and knocks on the door not a minute after 6'o clock*

Gigggles: *Opens the door grinning widely* Good morning Petunia.

Petunia: *fidgets with her tail and gulps* M-M-Morning..

Gigggles: You'll find your outfit by the bathroom, do hurry and get dressed.

Petunia: *nervously goes over to the area next to the bathroom*

Gigggles: *Calls from the living room* I picked it out extra specially for you!

Petunia: *her whole face turns red and her eye twitches* O-Oh dear lord.. O//////////O;;;;;

Gigggles: It accentuates your curves, darling. :eyes: *Is just making herself comfortable* It's much skimpier than my typical choice of outfits, but that's because you're a special case.

Petunia: *gulps* D-Do I have to w-wear this outfit?? A-A normal one wold be fuh-fine with m-m-me.. >///>;;;

Gigggles: You could always go in the nude. We did often as kids, remember?

Petunia: *squeaks in fear* N-Never mind! *whimpers as she goes into the bathroom and puts on the outfit, but hesitates to leave the bathroom*

Gigggles: Come over here and walk around, I want to make sure it looks good.

Petunia: *cringes with her face beet-red as she stumbles over, cowering and trying to hide her face*

Gigggles: Oh come on Petunia, it's not that bad, you look ravishing, really you do. I imagine many a man wold "tap that" so to speak. You did date a lot, remember.

Petunia: *blushes brighter and shakes her head* I l-look.. s-slutty in this.. <.<;

Gigggles: Actually, you're misinformed. sluts go about showing off their junk and letting people handle and touch it, all those filthy hands make people into sluts. As long as you aren't touched you're not a slut. There's a difference between looking sexy and slutty. You look qualified for what you're doing, not like you're about to "go down" on random people and whore yourself. I assure you, you're no slut. *Smug*

Petunia: *looks up at her a bit shyly, with only her eyes*

Gigggles: I know the difference between slutty and sexy. And no one other than myself will see you. So why worry?

Petunia: *can't help but to get a squeakier/nervous tone of voice* B-Because I'm e-embarrassed! *realizes how her voice just sounded and clears her throat* 

Gigggles: *Shifty eyes* 

Petunia: *shivers a bit*

Gigggles: You'll see, Petunia, this won't bother you any, hon.

Petunia: F-Fine. . *hugs her tail a bit*

Gigggles: *Tilts her head, examining Petunia's rear*

Petunia: *Turns crimson* E-eep!! *puts her tail down to cover what it can of her behind, which is a lot thanks to her being a skunk*

Gigggles: *Hands her a feather duster and smiles?* Just start cleaning, dearie. You looove cleaning after all. 

Petunia: *she nervously takes it and runs upstairs so she can find an area to clean where she's not being watched*

Gigggles: My my, she sure can run fast. Look at that tail wave as she goes, so fluffy.


End file.
